Yeferland!
"you call some small tents a colony, my dear fellow i am british!, may my country not but as you can tell from my way of spelling these words to you i will show you a true empire...Just to die in a blaze of glory a couple of years later!"-a cringe comment from Brain waves talking to Romanian (Nisos). Yeferland Yeferland is a country made by SomeBritishBoi, formerly The Coloniser, formerly Brain Waves. The History! Yeferland was made in Year 3, and accidentally stared on Amits(Uthropia) land thus making him salty at the country,However he was given a 30% more expansion to make up for it and just went around and closed everyone off from the rest of the continent. Eventually Yeferland colonised the island next to it, known as Yefer island later on,Although it was partly owned by Romanian(Nisos) as he invaded it in the Yefer-Island crisis. Brain Waves unfortunately chose two random numbers (well done dumbass) ,this was the army to people ratio, and didn't listen to Romanians (Nisos's) warnings until too late and this led Browny Mapping(Creator) to give him a debuff, or put it simply,A Civil War! This civil war put Yeferland in chaos! And even worse you remember that quote at the top of the page? "You call a few tents a empire!, i will show you the true meaning of a empire!", well Romanian(Nisos)got salty and invaded Yefer island meaning that Yeferland was in the first ever invasion,civil war, and war! A while into the invasion,civil war and war Yeferland was given the chance to surrender, give yefer island and in exchange help him with the civil war which they did after several hours of crying and ideas of a commonwealth. When Amit (Uthropia) came back online he was furious with the war and scared Romanian (Nisos) into giving Yeferland half of Yefer island. The war of the powers The Great Powers War was caused due to a colony by Utrzkia (Utihopia's new name) and Yeferland and Nisos, now in a alliance after The Clover Alliance fell declared war on Uthopia and won easily with some help with The Ore Republic sending 500 troops to help Yeferland, Uthopia trying to defend had to give up his colony and it was split to Yeferland and Nisos. skyism Skyism is the idea that outside of the sky is heaven, and humanitys goal is to get there. The god of Skyism is called Bri-we(B-ri-we). The government The government works with the idea of Skyism,The chosen leader is at the top of the Government and oversees all actions, However he has advisers(Prophets)to help decide what to do.The workers are at the bottom of the Hierarchy but because of the civil war are now treated with respect and a chosen worker can now become a adviser. Builders are regarded as having one of the most important jobs and are respected greatly. The clover alliance The clover alliance was originally made up of Yeferland,Uthopia and Montlatina but someone else joined making four members and brain waves fought it was a good idea to add a clover in the middle to show luck and represent the four members. Many more joined before it fell, however the name stuck, and a four leaf clover was still used. The Powers Alliance A alliance formed after The war of the powers,it's members are Nisos,Yeferland and The Ore Republic. -----------------------------------> This is a actuate picture of year 4-5 in a nutshell,Yerferland is the orange one. Nisos is the red and yellow one on the left. Uthropia is next to Yeferland. Montlatia is on the right. Browny is at the top. The CB (Countryball) for the rebels is coming out of Yeferland. After the war the Clover Alliance was made including him and he gave everyone the secret on how to make Gunpowder,Grenades or both. ---------------------------------------------------------------------> This is a video made by Brain waves parodying Amits (Uthopias) video about Uthopia discovering fire. -------------------------------------------------> This is the Yeferland national anthem (Skip to 1:24) animated by Brain Waves (Creator of Yeferland). In Universe Lore: (Yet to be done.)